


Aw Yeah Bagel AU

by Healy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bread, Art, Bread Vore, Does Not Actually Contain Bagels, F/F, Fanart, Soft Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: AU where Noelle is a loaf of bread.





	Aw Yeah Bagel AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).




End file.
